This invention relates generally to an interface and, more particularly, to an interface for communicating with a computer mounted in a vehicle.
Current vehicles often include a computer mounted somewhere in the vehicle. The computer may be used to perform diagnostic analysis of various vehicle components. Typically, the computer is used to control the settings of various vehicle components such as vehicle climate control systems, the position of mirrors, seat positions, audio functions, and vehicle handling characteristics. Often, the computer is further used to control a remote keyless entry system and a vehicle security system.
In many current vehicles, the radio faceplate serves as the interface between a user and the computer. This system creates several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that each car model generally requires a different customized radio faceplate to provide coordination with the vehicle interior. Second, current radio faceplates generally limit the ability of a user to communicate with the computer because of design and space constraints. This becomes a particular problem as designers continue to add more functions to the vehicle computer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a standardized removable interface that can universally replace current radio faceplates. It is also desirable for the interface to control a vehicle security system and, more particularly, a vehicle ignition system. It is further desirable for the interface to remotely control one or more electrical accessory devices within a vehicle.